Fireworks
by Erin87
Summary: Yet another Sparky ficlet. Their eyes met and John couldn't stop the grin. Elizabeth laughed and turned her face up to watch the fireworks. "We really know how to throw a party, don't we?"


A.N.1: Hello! Yet another prompt-based ficlet. On this one I couldn't decide between doing a poem or a normal story, so I ended up sort of doing both. Enjoy!

* * *

Fireworks

The Lantean sky was losing all traces of lightness and the first few faint stars were appearing as Atlantis's population gathered out-doors; soon it would be completely dark. Elizabeth glanced at her watch. It was nearly time. She excused herself from the conversation she was having with a group of scientists and stepped into an out of the way spot behind a pillar before tapping the radio hooked over her ear. "How's it going, Chuck? Are you ready?"

The technician's voice issued from the radio. "Yes, ma'am. We'll be good to go as soon as it gets totally dark."

"Perfect." She smiled. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Well, it should be a pretty good show. This Athosian stuff packs a pretty powerful punch."

"So I've been told. You all be careful down there."

Another voice joined the radio conversation. "Don't worry about us, ," said Laura Cadman cheerfully. "We know what we're doing."

"I have every faith. Okay, good luck. Weir out."

"So, are they about ready?"

Elizabeth turned to see who had spoken and smiled. "John." Like most everyone else he was out of uniform, wearing jeans like herself and a pale blue button up cotton shirt, and his hair seemed at least three shades darker in the weakening light. "Yeah, things should get started as soon as it gets dark."

"Good."

They stood talking for a while, until the entire sky turned ink-black. A flare went up from the tip of the South-East pier, and people began to migrate farther out into the open to get a more unobstructed view of the display to come. John and Elizabeth followed, staying on the fringes of the crowd to avoid being smothered. They stopped when the press of people staring at the sky in anticipation prevented them from going any farther. John stuck his hands in his pockets and copied them, but Elizabeth noticed the slight frown on his face. She didn't say anything, just crossed her arms and fixed her gazed on the patch of night sky where the flare had gone up. Half a minute ticked by, and then she glanced at John again. He was looking at all the people in front of them, discontent written across his features. He caught her eyes and she raised an inquiring eyebrow at him.

She could almost see the light-bulb that went off over his head at that moment. The frown disappeared and he smiled at her. He cast a quick glance over the crowd and then gently placed a hand on her elbow to lead her away. "Come on," he said quietly, jerking his head back towards the tower. "I know some place better, but we've got to be quick."

Elizabeth hesitated, then looked at all the people, still milling about and talking as they waited for the show to start. She quickly nodded and the two of them walked hurriedly back inside.

-

It's that time of year, and the weather is hot

And I've got plans for us in a secluded spot.

-

"So you still won't tell me where it is we're going?" Elizabeth questioned, not for the first time, as they half ran down the hallway at the pace John had insisted they travel at.

He flashed her an infuriatingly cheeky grin. "Well if I told you, it wouldn't be a secret anymore, now would it?"

"No," she said pointedly. "It wouldn't."

He just grinned and took her hand as he led her towards the stairs. "Trust me," he said, "It'll be worth it, I promise."

She laughed and allowed him to pull her along. The sounds of the party taking place outside on the East Pier could still be heard, but they grew muffled as John put several flights of stairs between them. "Come on," he called eagerly, tugging gently on her hand, "We're going to miss it!" They dashed up more flights of stairs until John stepped off onto a corridor and stopped. He looked right and left, momentary indecision crossing his face before he remembered. "This way." They went right, sprinting hand in hand down the hallway, one that Elizabeth didn't recognize. John's excitement was contagious – she couldn't stop grinning. It was like she was a little kid again.

The hall ended in a doorway. John waved it open, and they stepped onto a small balcony just as the first of the fireworks exploded into life in front of them. Emerald colored sparks filled the sky, the air humming with the crack of the explosion. Elizabeth gasped. "Oh…" From up here the fireworks seemed larger than life and close enough to touch. This was so much better than watching from ground level.

"Made it," said John with satisfaction. She smiled, but kept her eyes on the glittering bursts of color in front of her. She didn't have to look at him to tell that he was grinning.

She moved forward and rested her hands on the railing as a violet and green starflower burst into existence. "This is beautiful."

-

The sparks are all flying, there's light in the air

And here we are sitting without one new care.

-

"Hey, that one kind of looks like the Death Star." John shifted his weight to his other arm and pointed to a large turquoise firework, one of at least a half a dozen that had been let off at once to fill the air with sparks. He was sitting on the floor of the balcony, his legs stretched out in front of him, propped up on his arms. Elizabeth, sitting next to him in a mirror of his position, laughed again and he couldn't help but smile at the sound. It was something he didn't hear nearly enough of.

"Really?" She glanced across her shoulder at him, the familiar teasing light in her eyes. "I thought it looked more like the ball they drop every New Year's in Time Square."

"Yeah, well… I guess that could work too." Their eyes met and he couldn't stop the grin. She burst out laughing and turned her face up to watch the fireworks, resting the heel of one leather boot on the toe of the other.

"We really know how to throw a party don't we?"

-

There's laughter and music way down far below,

But when I glance to my left – there's just one thing I know.

-

John watched her out of the corner of his eye. Her eyes shone, reflecting the multi-colored stars that hovered for an instant in the velvety black sky. A particularly large rocket exploded, filling his ears with the hiss and crackle of the shower of gold that gently rained down on the city below. Her lips parted in a small exclamation of delight, a look of awe transforming her features in such a way that he felt his breath catch in his throat. She was completely relaxed and unguarded, more so than he had seen her in a long while. He swallowed deeply, trying to ignore the sudden overwhelming urge he felt to kiss her.

-

The lightshow is pretty - I admit that it's true,

But these fireworks don't have anything on you.

-

"Thank you for bringing me up here," she said gratefully, not taking her eyes off the spectacle. "It's gorgeous."

_'Not as gorgeous as you.'_ "It's not bad I guess." Elizabeth turned her head to look at him in amused disbelief, obviously about to call him on his poor taste.

"Only 'not bad'?" she smirked, tucking a brown curl behind her ear. "After all that work…"

"Hey, I wasn't knocking Cadman and her team, I just..." Their eyes met and he faltered slightly. "I just meant that I can think of a lot of things more qualified for that category." Her brilliant green eyes stared into his and suddenly he couldn't think straight. The air filled with the shriek of rockets as multiple fireworks streaked upwards and then went off, one after another, _bam, bam, bam._

"You do, huh?" Her voice had dropped to just above a whisper, the teasing glint gone from her face as she caught his mood. "Like what?"

He couldn't help it anymore. "Well… for starters…" He leaned in and caught her lips with his, one hand coming up to gently cradle the side of her jaw. And then, to his total amazement, she was kissing him back, her fingers softly brushing against the side of his face. They broke apart a minute later.

"You're right about one thing," she said softly, eyes sparkling.

"And what's that?"

She grinned. "This is better than fireworks."

* * *

A.N.2: Thanks for reading and please review! I love comments! :)


End file.
